A Brand New World
by Feracious
Summary: After an ambush by Voldemort, Harry gets transported into a new world. One where he never existed. Everything else seems the same. Until he meets a certain redhead now the same age as Ron, Hermione, and the rest of the gang.
1. Chapter 1

A Brand New World 

All he saw was blackness. An infinite stretch of black space. Harry couldn't even begin to imagine where he was as he fell further and further into the dark shadows. The last thing he could remember was a duel with Voldemort , and then... falling. He couldn't even remember how long he'd been falling. A few minutes, a few hours, it felt like an eternity.

'Is this another one of Dumbledore's machinations?' Harry thought outloud. It wasn't like anyone could hear him anymore.

'Or am I truly dead and this is my fate? Feels a bit cruel.' Harry pondered.

Just then, a bright flash of light came from below, it raced towards Harry and swallowed him whole.

Harry awoke to find himself in a strange yet vaguely familiar house. The paint had worn off, one of the windows shattered, and there didn't seem to be much in the way of furniture.

'Where the hell am I? A house? Doesn't look like anyone's living here.' A million questions raced through Harry's mind as he looked around the room he had awoken in. Was he sent here? There were never any answers for Harry, just more questions.

Harry got up off the floor, he figured he may as well look around. The room looked almost familiar, but he couldn't quite put his finger on it. As he walked through the hallways he quickly came to the realization that there wasn't a soul to be found.

'Doesn't look like anyone lives here.'

Just in case of trouble Harry reached into his pocket and searched for his wand.

'Ah, good. Still have it'.

Harry pulled out the wand and cast _Lumos _to brighten up the place.

After a bit of walking Harry eventually reached the front door and walked outside. He checked the mailbox for a clue on where he was.

_'Godric's Hollow'_

'My parents' home. Or it was. Before...'

Harry went across the street and picked up a newspaper hoping the neighbors wouldn't notice his act of theft.

'Same date... doesn't look like I traveled in time.'

There was only one place Harry could go to find answers. Only one man that might have any idea what was going on. Harry dreaded seeing the old man again knowing how he was used as a tool. But this was more important than personal feelings. He had to get an update on the situation. He needed to know how the others were doing.

Harry went to Diagon Alley to try and find a way to get to Hogwarts. First he went to the bank in order to pull some money out. A bit of pocket change never hurts The goblins at Gringotts always unnerved him though.

Harry approached the teller at the counter: 'Excuse me my name is Harry Potter and I'd like to make a withdrawal.'

The goblin shuffled his brow and looked into his large book. After a few seconds he looked back at Harry and stated in monotone: 'No record for a Harry Potter. Next in line.'

'What? There has to be some sort of mistake. Can you please check again?' Harry asked confused and annoyed.

'No account for Harry Potter. Please move.' The goblin answered, now beginning to sound annoyed himself.

Exiting the line to avoid security Harry's mind once again raced with questions. 'No bank records, does that mean I never existed here?' Harry walked up to a man on the street and asked: 'Excuse me sir but do you know who I am? Here look at the scar on my forehead.' Harry pulled his hair up and showed the man his face.

'Not a clue now piss off.'

Harry walked up to a dozen people and not a single one managed to recognize him.

'Nobody recognizes me. I'm in a completely different world. One where I was never born.'

The realization hit Harry like sack of bricks. He felt like he was about to faint. His only remaining option was to go to Dumbledore and hoped the man would have some idea what was going on.

Harry had arranged a meeting with Dumbledore and acquired transportation to Hogwarts. Some woman he never met escort him through the castle and take him to Dumbledore's castle.

'Everything still looks the same' Harry noted to himself. School hadn't started up yet so none of the students were there. He was hoping to see Ron or Hermione. Though they wouldn't recognize him anyways.

After a long walk Harry and the woman, her name Sierra, arrived at Dumbledore's office. She said a few words and the doors opened. 'Go on in' she stated calmly. Harry thanked her as she walked off. Harry walked into the large beatiful room, he never admired it before quite like this. Maybe the experience of drifting through pure blackness had given him a new perspective.

'Hello sir. Who do I owe the pleasure?' Dumbledore asked with the usual twinkle in his eyes.

'Harry, sir'

'Harry?' Dumbledore implied curiously.

'Just Harry is fine for now.' Harry didn't want to reveal too much and he had already set up his mental defences to avoid getting his mind read.

'Ah alright then, just Harry. Why did you want to see me?' Dumbledore asked without a hint of malice.

Harry took a deep breath and began.

'This is going to sound insane but I assure you every bit of it is the truth. I've even prepared a few vials of my memory in order to show you everything I say is true. Though I'd appreciate if you didn't read my mind. A personal favor if you will.'

Harry continued 'I don't know all the detail but I believe I'm from a different version of your world. I was transported here during a duel with Lord Voldemort. He had ambushed with a pack of death eaters'

Dumbledore's face fell at the sound of his name.

'I take that as proof he exists here too. Anyways, in my world I was a student here about to begin my sixth year before being attacked by Voldemort and other Death Eaters. I thought I was going to die but instead I was brought here for some reason.'

'Was in I in your world Harry?' Dumbledore calmly inquired.

'Yes. You were still headmaster.' Harry answered. 'The only change I've noted so far is that I don't exist here.'

Dumbledore paced back and forth stroking his long beard. After a few minutes he finally asked to see the vials of memory. Harry handed them over. They were very carefully picked to show specific moments of Harry's life. His battle with Quirrel, Ginny controlled by Riddle, warding off the Dementors, and a few conversations with Harry and the headmaster.

Harry waited as Dumbledore looked through each memory, then proceeded to turn his attention back to Harry.

'I can safely say that this is the strangest thing to ever happen to me.'

'Imagine how I feel.' Harry joked. 'I came to you because I didn't know where else to go. I need a bit of guidance here sir.'

'I want to believe you Harry, but how am I to know this isn't some elaborate ruse for the Dark Lord to infiltrate Hogwarts? Memories can be changed. And you won't let me read your mind or even give me your last name.'

Harry sighed.

'My intentions are pure. If it calms your mind then let me be examined by the sorting hat. If he approves of me then will you be satisfied?' He asked.

After a long pause Dumbledore finally gave in: 'Alright I'll bring out the Sorting Hat!' He smiled as went off to go get the hat.

When Dumbledore returned with the hat, he instructed Harry to sit down in a chair in the middle of his office. Harry did so as Dumbledore placed the Sorting Hat on his head.

'Hmmm interesting very interesting. I feel as if I've sorted you before.'

'You have, in my Hogwarts!' Harry replied.

'Yes yes you are very familiar. Hmm I believe you were placed in... Gryffindor!'

'Yes exactly!' Harry exclaimed.

'You will be an interesting one to watch. Don't disappoint young man.' And with those parting words the Sorting Hat went to sleep.

Dumbledore removed it and placed it back on the shelf, once again turning his attention to the boy who lived.

'Satisfied?' Harry asked with a bit of confidence in his voice.

'For now yes. Though I hope you won't hold it against me if I have some reserves. I haven't gotten to where I am today without a bit of caution.'

'It's fine, I'm on your side here. I fought against Voldemort in my world and I can do it here as well. If you don't trust then I want a chance to earn your trust. Let me enroll in Hogwarts. I still have a lot to learn if I'm going to be ready.'

'But why are you so eager to fight Lord Voldemort? Most frighten at the mere mention of his name.'

'In my world, he killed my parents. Call it revenge, call it justice, I don't care. But I will bring him down.'

After another long pause, he likes to do that a lot. Dumbledore finally answered. 'Very well I will allow you to enroll in Hogwarts for the year. You can tell the students that you're a transfer student from Durmstrang. I will explain the situation to the other teachers. We'll talk again later. For now, I'll be keeping my eye on you.'

A week had passed and students were beginning to arrive by way of train. Harry had been living in the Gryffindor dormitory. Dumbledore provided the supplies Harry would need for the year. Although he didn't have much in the way of spending money. It was disappointing as he had gotten used to buying things whenever he wanted. He could finally see life from Ron's point of view.

'Ron'.

The very thought of seeing his best friends again filled him with dread. It's not like this Ron had ever met him. For that matter neither had Hermione, Luna, Ginny, Neville, Harry would have to meet them all over again. He was just a stranger to them now. Nobody in the entire world knew who he was. Might actually be nice to not be a celebrity. Now he wouldn't be hunted by Voldemort at the very least. The thought of having a normal life began to excite him. Of course he wasn't going to just forget about Voldemort. He had to fight him. The prophecy was gone but it was still his duty. Somebody had to bring him down.

'About time for the great feast to begin.' Harry made his way down to the great hall which was already packed with students. He saw Luna sitting at the Ravenclaw table, he glanced over at Slytherin and saw Malfoy and his usual gang, but his eyes were set on the Gryffindor students. Two very specific students. Finally he saw them sitting at the middle of the table, Ron and Hermione across from each other. He wondered if they had still become friends without Harry there, but given they were sitting together it seems like it. He very slowly walked over to an empty seat near them.

'Hi', Harry said nervously.

'Oh hello, I haven't seen you around before. Are you new?', Hermione wondered, her usual inquisitive self.

'Yeah I'm a transfer student. From Durmstrang. Name's Harry' He answered.

Hermione's eyes lit up at the mention of Durmstrang. Harry knew exactly why. Hermione raced through a series of questions while trying and failing not to sound excited. 'Did you know Viktor Krum? Was he a friend of yours? Did he ever mention me?' 'Where-

'Sorry, we weren't very close.' Harry interrupted to a disappointed Hermione. 'Alright then', she answered while putting her nose back into a book.

Harry glanced over at Ron who had his face buried in food. He didn't think Ron had even noticed him.

Ron finally looked up to catch an embarassed Harry staring right at him. 'Why you 'ookin at me?' Harry could barely make out what he was saying.

'Ron gross! You're getting food everywhere! At least finish chewing first.' Hermione glared as she cleaned up Ron's mess.

'But who is this guy?' Ron now sounding annoyed himself.

'This is Harry. He's a transfer student. Probably not getting a very high opinion of the school thanks to you.'

Harry couldn't help but start laughing. 'You guys are great. You should go out.'

'WHAT?' They both shouted in unison. Horrified at the mere suggestion.

As Ron drove daggers into Harry with his eyes, he noticed another student coming. She looked like a red head. Probably Ginny. Ron's sister has always had a crush on Harry, though he never reciprocated the feelings. The red head sat down in the empty seat next to Harry.

She wasn't Ginny.


	2. Chapter 2

A Brand New World

Chapter 2

A lot of strange things happened to Harry in the last few days. He was almost killed by Death Eaters. He fell through an endless black void. He woke up in a world where he never existed. This, this was probably the strangest.

"You... it's... you... you're here... but..."

The redhead who sat herself in the vacant seat by Harry stared at the confused boy with an equal look of bewilderment.

"Is something the matter?" She calmly asked, trying not to give offense but clearly weirded out by the whole ordeal.

"N-no, it's just, you're my... I mean... my name is... uh." The poor boy was completely speechless. Trying to force out a single word was as difficult as an OWL exam he hadn't prepared for.

The redhead turned to Hermione with a look on her face that just screamed, "help me."

"This is Harry. A transfer student from Durmstrang. He's new." Hermione explained clearly trying to diffuse the situation.

"Yeah I'm Durmstr- no I'm Harry, I'm from a transfer, no I am a transfer student." Harry still wasn't making much sense.

The girl could only smile at the poor boy's nervousness. "I'm Lily, pleased to meet you."

Lily. Harry was speaking to his mom for the first time in his life. He knew it was her from one glance. She looked just like she did in the pictures. Only younger now. More vibrant.

"Sorry, I've just been having a very strange day." Harry said finally able to complete a sentence.

"It's fine, I was a nervous wreck here my first day too." Lily smiled.

Harry laughed a bit louder than he should have at the comment.

"That scar on your forehead. It looks a lot like the one Neville has." Lily noted while taking a good look at the boy's face. "Can you pull your hair up for a second?"

"Oh sure." Harry complied. He moved his hair out of the way to let the others see his scar.

"Yeah it's just like it. Only yours is a bit smaller, but they're both lightning bolts." Ron now joining in the conversation.

Hermione didn't say enough but she studied his face all the same.

"Why does Neville have a lightning scar?" Harry thought to himself. "Unless..."

Harry knew the Neville was the other possible child for the prophecy. But in his world Harry was the one attacked and Neville spared. Though if Harry never existed, Voldemort must have gone after Neville, and somebody else would have interfered instead of Lily.

"Strange." With that Lily finally began her meal.

Harry made a mental note to talk about Neville with Dumbledore. He also wanted to know what happened with Quirrel, the Basilisk, and the Triwizard Tournament. There was still one more thing he had to ask the group.

"Is there a student here called James Potter?" Harry asked the others. If his mother was younger, then maybe his father was as well.

"No sorry, I don't think I've heard of him." Hermione said after a few second pause.

"Neither have I." Lily added.

Ron was too busy shoving an entire turkey leg down his throat. Harry didn't know whether to be impressed or disgusted.

He guessed his father had stayed the same age, but he might still be alive in this world.

"Harry what's your first class?" Hermione asked while Harry was deep in thought.

"Oh potions I think." Harry dreaded the thought of attending Potions class. Not so much because of the class itself, but because of the instructor.

"Oh, so do we. Slughorn is a good teacher. A bit on the strange side with his parties he likes to throw but you'll get used to it. He might even invite yo-"

"Wait what?" Harry interrupted. "Slughorn? Who's Slughorn?"

"He's our potions instructor." Hermione answered with a strange look on her face.

"What about Snape?" Harry asked.

"Who's Snape?" Hermione replied just as confused.

"Severus Snape. Isn't he a teacher here?"

"We've never had a professor Snape Harry." Lily said as she entered the conversation.

"No Snape?" Harry thought to himself. "But why? Another thing to ask Dumbledore later."

"What about our Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher?" Harry didn't actually know who would be the next Dark Arts teacher at his world since he never made it to school. Umbridge was the last instructor but she was last seen being carried off by a pack of very angry looking centaurs.

"Remus Lupin. You're going to love him Harry." Hermione answered.

"Remus? He's still here? I guess if Snape didn't leak his Werewolf secret then he would have no reason to resign. This world just keeps getting better." Harry thought to himself with a big smile on his face.

"Well that sure made you happy." Lily joked.

"Just beginning to get used to things around here." Harry replied still smiling.

The group went back to their meal. Most of them anyway. Ron had eaten through almost the entire exchange.

After the feast, the foursome made their way to their first class. Potions with Professor Slughorn. Lily told him that Slughorn had been teaching at Hogwarts since before they started school. Harry wondered why he had never met the man before. He wasn't a part of The Order of the Pheonix as far as he could recall.

"THE ORDER! I forgot to ask about Dumbledore about the damn Order of the Pheonix. Maybe Sirius is still alive. And my father as well. I'll have to ask about that later I suppose." With another mental note added Harry continued on his way to Potions.

The Potions dungeon didn't look much different from when Snape was teaching. Then again it was quite difficult to notice anything with all the fumes covering the room. Harry knew in non-Wizarding school people usually wore some sort of gas mask so they wouldn't get sick from the fumes.

"Maybe another thing to bring up with Dumbledore later. Can't be fighting Voldemort if I'm dying from lung cancer." Harry thought to himself.

Harry continued his strange thought as Professor Slughorn talked about the various potions in the room. Amortentia, Veritaserum, only one Harry recognized was the Polyjuice potion which he had a bit of experience with. He wondered if Ron and Hermione had ever used it without him.

"Felix Felicis." Slughorn siad it loudly enough to snap Harry out of his thoughts. "Liquid Luck. Just one drink and you'll have a perfect day. Successful in all your endeavors."

Harry wondered why Dumbledore never told him about the potion. Killing a basilisk would have been a lot easier with it.

"This is what I'll be offering as a prize for the student who can craft the best potion of Draught of the Living Dead. You may begin. Turn to page ten of your potions book for the recipe." And with that, the race had begin. The entire class had begun frantically flipping through the pages of their books. Harry never saw a class work this hard. Well everyone except for Ron.

"Sir, I think I forgot my potions book." Ron admitted while Malfoy began laughing loudly. Harry couldn't help but smile. Ron was his best friend but the man was never going to win a nobel prize.

"Oh, well, feel free to grab a book from the cupboard." Ron complied and came back with a clean copy of the required reading.

Harry decided to stop wasting time and get to work. As he flipped through the pages he noticed there was nothing there about Draught of the Living Dead. He turned to the cover and realized that Dumbledore had gotten him the wrong damn book.

"Damnit old man." Harry quietly muttered. "Sir I believe I have purchased the wrong book? Do you have one I can use for the day? Until I can purchase the correct one?"

"Oh sure, just grab one from the cupboard." Slughorn must have been blown away by the quality of his students this year.

Harry went to get a book only to realize there was only one left, and it was in tatters.

"My luck just keeps getting better." Harry said to himself as went back to his desk.

Somebody had scribbled all over the damn thing so trying to make what the proper instructions were supposed to be was a challenge greater than brewing the actual potion. For example, The scribbling said to crush the roots instead of cutting them which is what everyone else in the class was doing. Since Harry was already behind he decided to take a chance and follow the unofficial instructions. The effects were immediately seen as the brew turned into the correct shade of lilac as described by the book. From that point on he decided to follow the scribbled directions to a tee.

The potion continued to look better and better as Harry continued. Hermione looked absolutely flustered. She wasn't used to being upstaged in class. Despite all her intelligince Hermione had a certain insecurity to her that always frustrated Harry. Lily on the other hand praised Harry when she saw his potion.

"Wow, that looks really good Harry." Lily smiled.

Hermione on the other hand wasn't in a congratulatory mood. "I don't understand how you're doing that. You haven't followed the instructions at all."

"I made up new ones." Harry replied with a large smile on his face.

Ron hadn't even begun working on the potion. He had dropped his roots on the floor and spent the entire class looking for them. It didn't help that Malfoy kicked them away when Ron wasn't looking.

"And time is up!" Slughorn yelled out loud enough for the whole class to here.

He went around looking at every cauldron, it was clear very few people had even gotten close to the correct color. Eventually he made it over to Harry, Hermione, Lily, and Ron.

"Oh well better luck next time Don." Slughorn said while looking at Ron's brew.

"It's actually Ron." Ron tried to correct him but Slughorn had already turned his attention to Hermione.

"Ah very good, very good. This will be tough to beat!" He then moved towards Lily.

"Wow, wow, you've certainly a talent for potion making. I've never had a student come this close before!" Lily tried not to seem impressed for fear of upsetting Hermione who looked like she was about to break down. Slughorn was already moving to Harry's cauldron.

"Why, this is a perfect brew! No student has ever manged to create a perfect potion on his first try. Absolutely incredible! What's your name young man?" Slughorn exclaimed.

"Harry Po-I mean Harry Houdini." For some reason Houdini was the first name to pop into Harry's mind.

"Well Mr. Houdini you're the clear winner here! Well done, well done."

Slughorn handed Harry the vial of Felix Felicis as the class reluctantly applauded.

"You must have had quite the Potions master at Durmstrang Harry." Lily said after they left class.

"Hermione didn't look too thrilled." Harry joked.

"Just give her a bit of time, she isn't used to being upstaged." With that Lily walked off. Winning the liquid luck was nice, but actually having a real conversation with Lily might have been the best part of the day.


	3. Chapter 3

A Brand New World

Chapter 3

After Potions class Harry used his free period to go see Dumbledore and get an update on things. There was so much he still needed to know. Sierra walked him to his office, Harry still had no idea why Dumbledore needed a secretary but it didn't matter. Harry entered the large, beautiful room and wondered if he would ever have an office this nice.

Dumbledore was busy pacing back and forth when Harry entered. "Ahh Mr. Houdini, how nice of you to visit."

Harry had forgotten all about his fake last name. "Right, well I figured people needed to call me something. Hopefully not a problem for you." Harry responded sarcastically.

"No not at all." Dumbledore replied intentionally ignoring the sarcasm. "What was it you wanted to see me about Harry?"

"Alright, first I wanted to know about James Potter. Is he alive? Is there a way I can speak to him?" Not wanting to waste time Harry started out with his most urgent question first.

Dumbledore's face fell at the mention of James. "Unfortunately Harry, James Potter was killed years ago by Death Eaters."

"I guess this world couldn't be too perfect." Harry thought to himself while trying not to look disappointed. It would have been nice for Harry to meet his father. 'Maybe next time I'll get sucked into a dimension where they're both alive.' Harry joked to himself.

"Next order of business, what happened with Quirrell? And the Philosopher's Stone?"

"A nasty bit of busines. Voldemort had tried to use Quirrell to re-enter this world with the Stone. I had to intervene myself and stop them." Dumbledore answered.

"And the basilisk?" Harry continued.

"Voldemort controlled a young student this time and used her to open the Chamber of Secrets. Again, I was forced to step in before the entire school was shut down." Dumbledore replied trying to sound as helpful as possible.

'Why did my Dumbledore make me do everything?' Harry wondered to himself.

"Alright, what happened to Buckbeak?" Harry asked.

Dumbledore's face fell again. "Executed by order of Lucious Malfoy. I wouldn't mention Buckbeak to Hagrid, he's still reeling from what happened."

'Guess Dumbledore couldn't fix that situation without me.' Harry once again thought to himself.

Continuing on. "What about the Triwizard Tournament?"

"A clever ploy by Voldemort. He had one of his Death Eaters infiltrate the school and enter Neville Longbottom into the tournament. He then used the boy's blood to revive himself."

"Cedric Diggory is he still-"

"Dead?" Dumbledore interrupted. "Yes. Killed by Lord Voldemort."

"What about The Order of the Pheonix?" Harry asked his next question.

Dumbledore didn't answer.

"Sir." Harry insisted.

"Unfortunately Harry, there are still some things I would like to keep close to my chest. Information about The Order being one of them." Dumbledore replied without ever losing his twinkle.

"You still don't trust me. It's fine. You don't have to explain." Harry knew it would be a challenge to get the information he needed. He would rather figure out his own way to fight Voldemort anyways.

"Don't take it personal Harry. At times I have trouble trusting even myself." With that, Harry knew the conversation was over. He left Dumbledore's office and went off to go find his friends.

Ron, Hermione, and Lily were sitting under the shade of a large Oak tree. They would often use the area for study. Well Hermione and Lily would. Ron just used the place for a second breakfast.

"What is the deal with the new guy? He doesn't look anything like the other students from Durmstrang. And he kept asking strange questions." Ron wondered outloud while jamming a sandwhich into his face.

"Oh leave him alone. He's new here. We're all allowed to be a bit awkward at the beginning." Lily replied.

Ron not listening continued on. "Did you see the way he was looking at you Lily? It was bit creepy."

Lily shrugged. "I thought he was cute."

"Don't tell me you like him." Ron objected.

"Calm down. I just think he's nice."

"I'm sure he cheated during Potions." Hermione pulling her nose out of the book to join the conversation. "He wasn't following the instructions at all."

Lily shrugged once again. "Maybe he's just talented with potions."

"Nobody's that good! He wasn't even paying any attention to the lecture. There's something a bit fishy about him." Hermione said.

"I'm with Hermione. Something's off with that guy." Ron joined in. "And why did he rush off to go see Dumbledore? Who does that?"

"Since when are you guys so judgemental? Just give him a chance." Lily answered while finally starting to get a bit annoyed.

"Here he comes now." Hermione noticed Harry walking over to their group.

"How does he even know we hang out here? I'm telling you something's not adding up." Ron now sounding annoyed himself.

Lily ignored him and shouted loud enough for Harry to hear: "Hey we're over here!"

Harry found himself smiling at the sound of her voice. He walked over to the oak tree to join the others.

"What were you talking about with Dumbledore?" Ron asked with all the subtlety of a brick to the face.

Harry sat down. It was a good oppurtunity to see where the three stood on matters of Voldemort and the Death Eaters. "We were talking about Lord Voldemort." All three flinched at the sound of his name.

"Good one." Ron replied sarcastically.

"Not a joke." Harry shot back. "He's the whole reason I'm here. I'm going to find him and kill him."

The four of them just sat in silence for the next few seconds. The tension was palpable.

Harry figured he should probably explain. "I know it's not easy to hear. I can't even say his name without the three if you shuddering. Voldemort-" all three flinched "killed my parents. He's killed several of my friends. I can't even count all the lives he's ruined. I have to stop him."

"This is a joke right? You're joking." Ron looked like he was about to start screaming.

"I'm not scared of Vold-"

"STOP SAYING HIS NAME!" Ron yelled out. It was loud enough for several students outside to turn their heads and stare.

"It's just a name!" Harry yelled back.

"It's his name, you can't say it. You're not supposed to say it. Ron said now quiet as a mouse.

"I'm not scared of his name and I'm not scared of him. You shouldn't be either." Harry hated the way his best friend was looking at him. It reminded him of their fight two years ago. "I can't stop him alone. I need help."

"You're out of your mind." Ron stood up not interested in hearing anything else Harry had to stay. "I'm out of here."

Hermione looked after Ron as he walked away. "I'll... go see if he's alright. Excuse me. " Hermione got up and walked as well. It was an odd feeling for Harry to see his best friends walk away from him, clearly scared by what he had said.

Lily was still sitting.

"I... hope you don't take it personally. They're just not used to hearing his name, and well, hearing that another student wants to kill him. It's a bit odd." Lily began.

"I don't blame them. They just need time." Harry replied. "What do you think?"

"I... I don't know. I want to fight you-know-who one day. But I'm still a student. I haven't even graduated yet. I'm not ready. The very idea of fighting for my life. I don't know if I could handle it yet. I guess I sound weak."

"No. You sound human." Harry couldn't fault her for not being ready. He wasn't even ready.

"It's not like I'm going to go pick a fight with Voldemort tomorrow." She still flinched. "I have to train. That's why I'm at Hogwarts. There's no better place in the world for me to get ready."

"Speaking of training, we're going to miss Defense Against the Dark Arts if we don't hurry. First class is starting soon." Harry explained hopefully lightening the mood a bit.

Lily smiled. "Right. Let's go, and don't worry about Ron and Hermione. I'll talk to them later."

"Thanks." Harry replied. Lily put on a brave face but Harry could recognize she was a bit unnerved at their conversation. He'd hoped she would come around.

The two hurried off together trying not to be late for class.

"You two are late." Remus noted as Harry and Lily ran into class. A much nicer looking room than the Potions dungeon they were in earlier. For one there was no worry of toxic fumes getting in your lungs. The whole classroom had a much brighter atmosphere.

"Sorry." They said in unison. "I'm new here. It's my fault" Harry said trying to take the blame.

"It's fine." Remus replied with a smile on his face. "It took me forever to figure out where things were in this castle when I started school."

Remus paused for a second.

"Your name is Harry Houdini right?" He asked.

"That's right sir. Pleased to meet you." Harry answered. He had almost forgotten his fake name. He tried not to sound excited talking to Remus but it was quite difficult. Not having to deal with an awful DADA teacher this year was a true blessing. Remus Lupin was the best instructor they ever had and Harry hated seeing him leave. Moody was a decent instructor. Of course he was a Death Eater but aside from that Harry did learn quite a lot from him. Umbridge was a walking trainwreck who Harry was glad to be rid of.

"Ah excellent. Well have a seat Harry and we'll begin." With that Remus began the lesson.

They were learning about nonverbal spells. Casting without saying anything. Harry had never done it before, but he knew advanced duelists had that ability. It was something he would have to learn if he wanted to take on Death Eaters.

The class split up into pairs. One person would try to jinx the other without speaking. The other would try to repel the jinx without speaking. Ron and Hermione were together. Harry was with Lily.

It sounds simple but it was much harder to practice. Most people in the class were cheating by whispering the words under their breath. Harry could have done that as well but it would have been pointless. There won't be any way to cheat against Voldemort. It took nearly twenty minutes until Harry finally managed to hit Lily with a Knockback Jinx. She wasn't able to repel and ended up falling backwards and hitting a desk.

"Impressive. You didn't whisper the jinx right?" Lily asked, perhaps a bit annoyed over being knocked back.

Harry laughed. "No it's all me this time."

"What do you mean 'this time'?" Lily asked.

"Nothing. I'm going to try another jinx. Get ready." Harry wanted to move on from the conversation. It worked as Lily began trying to conjure up a Shield Charm. He wasn't quite ready to let others know about his Potions book.

The class went on for another twenty minutes as Harry managed to hit Lily with a few more nonverbal jinxes. She wasn't able to repel any of them. At one point Harry caught her whispering the words but she was still unable to conjure up a Shield Charm.

Harry had taught dozens of students how to cast the Shield Charm last year. Of course without Harry there was no Dumbledore's Army in this world.

'Perhaps I should change that.' Harry thought to himself. He was going to need other Wizards helping him if he wanted to take on Voldemort. Reforming Dumbledore's Army might be a good place to start. It's not like he had access to The Order of the Pheonix anymore. Harry didn't even know who the current members were.

Harry caught up with Lily outside class. "You were great in there."

"No I wasn't." She laughed.

"Okay maybe you weren't." Harry joked back. "Maybe I can help. We could practice together outside class. I can help with you Shield Charms."

"That'd be great. I could certainly use the help."

Well now Harry had one person involved. He had to work on getting Ron and Hermione on board. He would still need to find other students to join up with them. The only question now is where to start.


	4. Chapter 4

A Brand New World

Chapter 4

The great old stones that lined the walls of Hogwarts were remarkably beautiful in a way Harry never quite noticed. Hundreds of years of history lay before him in plain view to all those who care to look. He never cared before. After coming so close to his own demise, he wanted to truly understand what he was fighting to protect. This school, the students, the teachers, everyone he cared about. Even if nobody in this realm can recognize his face. It didn't matter. Harry would never again let the ones he loved perish before his eyes.

"You sure do love looking at that wall."

Harry heard a very familiar voice coming from behind. A voice of a girl who believed every little rumor and secret she had ever heard. Someone who's stories never failed to make him laugh.

"Luna." Harry noted as he turned to face the blonde girl.

"You know my name."

Harry wanted to smack himself for making such a silly mistake. Of course that would probably make him look even stranger.

"Well... I..."

"It's fine. You don't have to explain. I already know what's going on."

Harry eyed the girl inquisitively. What did she know?

"You're in league with the gnorbacks. They told you all about me and my father I'm sure. I won't hold it against you don't worry. Just remember that the gnorbacks are a rather cruel sort, they even keep their own army of house elves." Nobody but Luna could have said all that with a straight face.

"RIght. You'll have to tell me more about gnorbals-"

"Gnorbacks." She corrected. "Careful with the pronunciation. They're very easily offended."

"Gnorbacks. Got it." Harry noted while trying not laugh.

It was good timing though. Harry was looking for people to join his anti-death eater study group. He was still working on the name. Luna had fought with Harry at the Ministry of Magic. She was someone he knew he could trust and rely on.

"Listen. I'm planning on starting this... study group. Where people can get extra help on defense against the dark arts. Learn a little more than what you would in just a classroom. Death eaters are out there, and it's best for everyone to be prepared. I was wondering if you wanted to join? We're looking for more members."

Luna just stood there a few seconds. Harry could not figure out her reactions. Was she interested? Disinterested? Nothing short of Legilimency could peer into her mind.

Finally she chirped. "Ok." With that She then continued skipping through the hall; presumably to find more information on the house elf army currently being controlled by a race of foul looking gnorbacks.

It was late. Lily still had a ton of homework to get done and time had not been on her side. Now she had to deal with the fallout from Harry's argument with Ron and Hermione. He was a strange boy. There was nobody else who openly talked about fighting He-who-must-not-be-named, while she understood why her close friends were so standoffish with him. They still didn't have to be so rude about it.

Lily walked over to where Ron and Hermione were sitting. Their usual spot in the Gryffindor common room. She was hoping not to have to deal with another argument.

"Oh you're back. He's not with you right?" Ron questioned as he saw Lily sit down next to him.

"Calm down it's just me."

She could see a look of relief on both Hermione and Ron's face.

"See? What'd I tell you? Guy's a nutter."

"Ron. He's not that bad." Lily was finally beginning to lose patience with her friends. "Do you guys think it's a bad idea to learn how to fight against you-know-who?"

"Well no but-"

"Then why are you so rude with him?"

Ron shrugged. "He's just weird."

"Well you have to be a little weird to want go up against the most evil wizard who ever lived." After a bit of a pause Lily finally continued. "Harry and I have talked about starting our own group dedicated to learning about defense against the dark arts. We both agree that it's not a bad idea to have further education outside the classroom."

Lily continued before Ron had a chance to respond.

"We're not starting an army to fight you-know-who. This is extra lessons. We're not breaking any rules or anything. Student groups are perfectly within school rules."

She waited for Ron to burst out yelling. Instead he just sat there quietly.

It was Hermione who broke the silence. "I suppose it wouldn't be a bad idea for some outside lessons. Provided that it is just lessons and nothing else."

"Of course. Just lessons." Lily happily claimed.

"Ron?"

Both Lily and Hermione were now looking at him.

"I s'pose so." He mumbled.

"Great! I think Harry's already gone to bed but we'll tell him the good news tomorrow."

Before she got up Hermione tugged on her sleeve. "Listen Lil, we're doing this because we trust you. This Harry, we don't know him very well, but if you think it's a good idea then we'll go along with it for now."

Lily understood. It was perfectly fair. She felt a certain connection to Harry from their first conversions, but she was it would take a little longer for Ron and Hermione to fully come on board. At least they were interested.

She gave Hermione a wink and headed off to bed.

By the time Harry woke up everyone in Gryffindor had already gone off to eat breakfast. He did wake up earlier but he went asleep on account of having no classes that day. He wasn't sure if he wanted to go down to breakfast at all. Lily would probably be sitting with Ron and Hermione, and they were probably still fuming with him. It might just be smarter to head to the library and get some homework done. Of course his stomach was growling louder with each passing minute.

'The brain versus the stomach. I already know the outcome of this battle.'

He got dressed and headed down to the great hall.

As he entered the hall he noticed breakfast had already begun. He walked over to the Gryffindor table and sat down next to Lily; across from Ron and Hermione.

Everyone was quiet for a few seconds. Lily was the first to begin. " We've been talking and... guys?"

Hermione chirped in as Lily glared at her. "We're sorry. Both of us."

Hermione elbowed Ron who had just swallowed a pancake whole. "Yeah sorry." He mumbled. "You just scared us is all."

"And we're both interested in your group. Learning more about defense against the dark arts. It's not a bad idea."

"Brilliant!" Harry exclaimed. He couldn't believe Lily got them to come around so fast. She was wonderful.

There was still more details to work out but for now; he was happy with the state of things. Getting Ron and Hermione on board was a victory on to itself.

He noticed Ron had stopped eating and was now staring at a piece of paper.

Ron noticed Harry looking over at the same paper.

"Quidditch tryouts are starting soon. I was just reading up on it." He answered before Harry could even ask. "You thinking of trying out?"

Harry hadn't thought about Quidditch the entire time he was out here. There had always seemed like something more important things to focus on. Of course Quidditch was his favorite hobby. He truly missed flying his broom, working with the team, catching the snitch and winning the game. He loved the thrill of it all.

"Yeah I suppose so. Wouldn't hurt." Harry shrugged. He was a lot more excited than he let on.

The revelation that Harry was interested in Quidditch perked Ron up quite a bit. "Great. What broom are you flying. I have a Cleansweep. Got it last year after I made prefect. It's nothing great but it flies pretty fast."

"I fly a Fir-"

And then it dawned on Harry. His Firebolt was gone. Back in his old world. He did not have a broomstick anymore, or any money to go buy a new one. He would be forced to fly one of the school brooms which are only one step above a common household mop.

"I actually lost mine a while ago. I'll use a school broom." Harry lied.

"Oh well. Enough skill can make up for loss of speed I s'pose." Ron muttered. "You should ask your parents for a new one. Took me a while to convince my mum to buy the Cleansweep. You just got to be persistent."

Harry had no idea how to approach the subject of his parents. He could say they were dead, but that would kill the mood entirely and Harry and Ron were finally getting along. Plus he had his mother sitting right next to him. Kind of. Finally he decided to just fall back on lies.

"They wouldn't be able to afford one."

"Oh I understand that. Believe me." Harry knew Ron's family never had a lot of money. That was somewhere they differed as Harry's parents left him quite a bit of wealth. Now neither of them had any money.

Neither Lily or Hermione seemed particularly interested in the subject of Quidditch. They were talking about something completely different. Harry went on.

"What positions are open?"

"Pretty much all of them." Ron answered. "Katie Bell's the new captain so she's making everyone try out for their positions again. I was a keeper last year. My brothers Fred and George were beaters but they graduated. My sister Ginny was the seeker. What are you trying out for?"

"Seeker."

"Good luck. Ginny will be tough to beat. I heard she's even good enough to go pro one day."

Harry had watched Ginny play last year when he had recieved a lifetime ban from Umbridge. She was good. But he was better. Of course he was going to be much slower now, but skill mattered more than speed right?

Harry, Ron, Ginny, Hermione, and Lily had all arrived on the Quidditch field later that day. Lily and Hermione were there to cheer them on while they tried out. Hermione said something awkward to Ron and walked off with an embarassed look on her face. Harry was glad he didn't hear what she said. Before he could walk to the center of the field where the other students were Lily pulled him back and gave him a quick kiss on the lips.

"For luck." She said madly blushing.

Harry didn't even have time to process what just happened before being called over by Ron who was already standing at the center.

An entire group of students had gathered on the Quidditch field. Students ranged from first years to seventh years. Some didn't even look like they knew how to ride a broom. There wasn't exactly a lot of competition. Very few were trying out for seeker, it wasn't an easy position after all.

Ron was there. As was Ginny. Lily and Hermione were in the stands watching. Katie Bell was overseeing things as captain. Harry gritted his teeth. He probably would have been captain in his world. Here he's back to square one. Forced to prove himself as a Quidditch player all over again.

They weren't alone. A group of Slytherins had gathered in the stands; throwing out insults every few seconds. Mostly to Ron. Nobody was attacking Harry which was a first. He was usually the Slytherin gang's first target.

First round was for the keepers. Ron did well despite taunts from the Slytherins. He blocked every shot from Katie. Cormac McLaggen was second best and blocked four.

Next up was the seekers. Harry, Ginny, and a few others he didn't pay attention to lined up at the field. Katie released the snitch. After a few minutes they would have to kick off and catch it. First person to do so was the winner. Simple enough.

Flying with the school broom proved more difficult than Harry imagined. It was much slower, and trying to turn it was incredibly stiff. Evidently there would be some growing pains. He would have to figure out a way to secure some money in order to buy a better broom later on. After about ten minutes of circling the arena Harry saw finally it. It was far enough to look like nothing more than a golden speck but it was unmistakeably the snitch. He knew by speeding after it the other players would immediately go after him but he had no choice. Only way to catch the snitch was to go for it.

Harry turned and sped as fast as he could towards the golden speck. Of course he wasn't very fast with the new broom. One of the students who had seen Harry moving was already on his tail and catching up quick. Harry may have been slower but he was good enough to stay in front of the other flyer and block him from advancing. He was almost at the snitch but then he saw Ginny racing towards him from the left. Harry moved to block Ginny almost colliding with her but she managed to go down at the last second and avoided hitting Harry.

The snitch now now flew down itself getting very close to Ginny. For a second it looked like Harry's luck had run it out. Ginny reached for the snitch but missed it by mere inches. The snitch continued to fly down while both Harry and Ginny gave chase. Ginny was still faster and was going to catch up before him. Harry decided to take a chance and pushed himself off the broomstick heading downwards. It gave him enough of a speed boost to reach the snitch a mere second before Ginny. He caught it in midair right before landing on the ground. Lying on his back he held up the snitch with his hand showing everyone the fruits of his effort.

Ginny landed right beside a few seconds later.

"That was crazy, and seriously impressive. You could have broken your neck."

"But I didn't. And that's what matters." Harry responded while trying not to sound too injured.

Though she lost he couldn't help but notice Ginny looking quite impressed with Harry.

"I'd probably fit better as a chaser anyways. Good game."

She shook his free hand and walked off leaving Harry still lying on his back. For some reason he didn't feel like standing up.

After all the seeker tryouts had finished Katie started with the chasers. Ginny tried out here as well and did very well. She was a shoo-in for the team. After that it was the beaters' round. Harry didn't pay much attention to what was going on with them. Whomever got picked wouldn't be able to match the brilliance of Fred and George anyways.

All the students had gathered back at the center of the field after the last round of try outs. Katie thanked everyone for attending and began listing the players chosen for the team. Ron was made keeper. Ginny was a chaser. And Harry was once again a seeker. He felt a burst of pride being back at his old position. Quidditch was something Harry was very good at, and he couldn't wait play a game and show everyone.

After they had finished changing the threesome walked in on Lily and Hermione arguing about something. They stopped the argument once they saw the others coming so Harry had no idea what they were saying. Lily didn't annoy easily so it couldn't have been good.

"Well done. All three of you." Hermione had turned her scowl into a smile very quickly.

Lily still looked upset but congratulated everyone all the same. While Ron gloated to the others about his experience Harry's mind raced back to the kiss Lily gave him. He liked it a lot. Perhaps a little too much. Harry shook his head and walked off. It was insane. It was Lily. He couldn't like it. Could he?


	5. Chapter 5

A Brand New World

Chapter 5

The Slug Club. That's what the other students were calling Sluggy's parties. He would throw them fairly regularly for the best potions students in his classes. Harry, Lily, Hermione had all recieved invites to their exceptional marks in the classroom. Ron, however, was left out.

"It doesn't matter. The parties sound dumb anyways," shrugged Ron, though nobody actually believed he didn't care.

"We don't have to go." Lily was always the peacemaker. "The four of us can do something else." Harry and Hermione nodded in agreement. Though Harry didn't think Hermione would have wanted to miss the party. She wasn't the type to disappoint an educator. Nor was she the type to get invited to parties very often.

"I said I don't care. I'd rather practice Quidditch anyways."

"Fine, suit yourself." Lily and Hermione stood up from the table and walked off together without saying anything else.

"Where are they going?" Asked Harry.

"Dunno. Probably studying or something. Hey you're not actually interested in going to the party are you?" Ever since the Quidditch tryouts Ron had begun warming up to Harry. He was used to his closest friends being female so having Harry around gave Ron a guy to hang out with. Harry thought that Ron was hoping he would be less interested in school than Lily or Hermione.

"Well... I'll probably blow it off. Not like Slughorn would notice right?"

"You kidding? Ol' Sluggy loves you. You're his favorite student. Why do you think Hermione has been so eager to go? She's not used to being the second favorite." Ron sounded a lot happier knowing Harry wasn't interested in the party. "Anyways, how are you planning to blow it off?"

Harry hadn't thought about that. "I could ask Katie to schedule Quidditch practice that day. It would give me a good excuse."

"Brilliant!" Ron sounded very excited for someone who didn't care about the party.

"Or maybe I'll just get myself in detention," he laughed. Of course, without Snape and Umbrige Harry didn't have much reason to get into trouble anymore. He might finally have a bit more normal year.

Harry and Ron headed off to charms after lunch. Two girls walked by them, giggling.

"Hi Harry!" They exclaimed.

"Oh h-hello," Harry responded while trying and failing to sound cool.

"What was that all about," he asked Ron. Girls had never acted this way towards Harry before.

"Dunno. Might be because you're the new seeker. Come on we're going to be late."

Harry and Ron broke off into a run not wanting to incur McGonagall's wrath for being late.

They did arrive on time. Barely. They had sat next to Lily and Hermione. Harry contemplated asking them what they were doing earlier but he decided against it. If they wanted him to know they would tell him. Harry never liked it when people kept secrets from him, but it didn't seem like Ron had any idea either.

McGonagall had the whole class conjuring birds. Harry had never done anything like that before. Hermione got the grasp fairly quickly but that was no surprise to anyone. Harry wondered if she could create a dragon. Harry, Ron, and Lily were all struggling with the assignment.

Harry did eventually conjure something that looked like a skinless rat with wings. Hermione nearly threw up at the sight of it. Ron looked like he wanted to grill it. Harry considered keeping it as a pet since he didn't have Hedwig in this world, and the skinless rat had a certain charming innocence to it. Might have had something to do with the lack of skin. Of course McGonagall looked just as disgusted as Hermione forcing Harry to cast away the rat. He did feel bad about it though.

One of the girls in front of Harry turned around to speak to him. "Wow Harry! You're really good at this!" The girl next to her nodded in agreement. "Could you give me a few lessons sometime?"

"Oh, I, well, I'm kind of busy," he mumbled.

"Well if you change your mind; let me know," the girl winked at him.

Harry was not, in fact, really good at this. He had no idea why the girls were impressed.

"What was that?" Harry whispered to Lily as the two girls turned back around, hoping to get some clarity.

"Well, you're like this cool mystery guy. You're a new student who nobody knows. You're a genius at Potions and Defense Against the Dark Arts. And you're the new seeker for the Gryffindor team. A lot of girls are going to find that attractive."

"Oh, well, I think that's just silly," Harry lied. Truth is he liked the attention. Especially coming out of last year where everyone hated him and thought he was a liar.

Lily laughed. "Nothing's wrong with getting a little attention Harry. You might even get a girlfriend or two out of it," she said sultry.

'A girlfriend?' He thought to himself. 'Two?'

Harry decided to go back to conjuring birds and take his mind off figuring out what Lily was trying to say. Hermione already had an entire flock flying across the room. He wished she didn't look so smug about it. Ron meanwhile wasn't doing any better than Harry. The only thing he managed to conjure thus far was a very big worm.

Malfoy took one look at it and burst out laughing. "What in God's name is that thing Weasley? Another one of your siblings? I know you guys don't have much money for food but it looks quite malnourished."

"Stuff it Malfoy!"

Ron picked up the worm and tried to throw it malfoy. Unfortunately the worm jumped out of Ron's hand and wrapped itself around his face. Malfoy and the other slytherins howled with laughter while Harry and Lily jumped out of their seats to try and pull the worm off.

"Get it off! Get it off! I feel it touching my eye!" Ron screamed.

Harry and the others pulled as hard as they could but the worm wouldn't budge. It was as if it had glued itself to Ron's face.

Hearing all the racket McGonagall stood up from her and desk and walked over to Ron. She pulled out her wand, gave it a flick, and the worm disappeared. Large red marks circled around Ron's face where the worm had been stuck.

"Head down to Madam Pomfrey so she can do something about your face, and stop laughing Mr. Malfoy or it'll be detention!"

Harry found it a bit difficult to stop himself from laughing as he watched Ron quickly walk out the room with his head down. His face looked ridiculous.

Harry, Lily, and Hermione walked out of the room together after class had ended. Nobody except Hermione had managed to conjure a single bird.

"We should probably go check on Ron." Lily noted.

Hermione nodded in agreement, but Harry wasn't paying attention. He was too distracted by the giggling girls smiling at him. Hermione snapped her fingers to get Harry's attention.

"Are you listening? We're going to go see Ron."

"Oh alright let's go."

The trio made their way to the hospital wing. The room look remarkably clean. It was mostly empty except for two students and Madam Pomfrey. Ron was one, laying in the bed with a pillow over his face. Harry didn't recognize the other but he was throwing up butterflies into a bucket.

The group walked over to Ron's bed.

"You alright mate?" Harry asked as Ron's head was still covered with the pillow.

"Leave me alone." Ron tried to sound commanding but his voice was muffled.

"Come on it can't look that bad." Lily reached for the pillow and pulled it off Ron.

'Yikes,' Harry thought to himself at the sight of his friend's face. It was completely covered in green goo.

Ron started talking before any of his friends. "It's an ointment alright? You can quit staring at you weirdos."

"We're not staring. It's barely noticeable." Nobody believed Hermione.

"Right," Ron responded sarcastically. "I'm supposed to stay here for the rest of the day while the ointment clears up the red marks from that damn worm."

"You uhh want us to stay with you?" Lily asked.

"No. Go away." Ron put the pillow back over his face.

Harry thought it best not to argue. After an incident like that he'd probably want to be alone too.

As the group began to leave Hermione interjected. "Listen, I'm just going to stay here for a while. Make sure he's doing alright."

"Well, alright. Keep him away from any worms," Harry joked. Lily elbowed Harry while Hermione glared at him. Harry and Lily waved goodby and walked off together while Hermione went over to Ron's bedside.


	6. Chapter 6

A Brand New World

Chapter 5

After leaving the hospital wing of Hogwarts Harry found himself alone with Lily. As they walked together she began speaking very quickly.

"I'm going to ask you something that you can't talk about with Ron or Hermione. Or anyone actually. Can you keep a secret."

"I'm keeping a few right now," he joked.

"Well good. I just wanted to get this off my chest."

She continued. "You remember at the Quidditch tryouts, how Cormac missed the last goal he was trying protect?"

"Yeah sure."

"It was Hermione, she jinxed him from the stands."

'Hermione did that?' He thought to himself. 'She's always on such a moral high horse I can't believe she would actually condone cheating. If Ron or I did something like that we'd never hear the end of it.'

"Harry?" Lily waved her hand in front of Harry's face. "Are you paying attention?"

Harry had gotten distracted in his own thoughts for a second.

"Oh yeah sorry. That's uhh terrible."

"Yeah it's ridiculous. Hermione has never cheated on anything. I can't believe she would do something like this."

Harry had never seen Lily look so annoyed.

"Does she know you know?"

"Yes. I confronted her about it after the tryouts. She told me she was doing it for Ron. She has a major problem with Cormac McClaggen. Apparantly he is a massive tosser."

Harry didn't know Cormac very well so he couldn't comment on his personality, but Lily rarely insulted anyone. He must be quite the annoyance for Lily to dislike him so much.

"Are you planning on telling Katie?"

She was the new Gryffindor captain and could have the tryouts redone for fairness.

"No, no. Could you imagine what it would do to Ron's confidence in himself? And Hermione could face expulsion for cheating in a sports event. I wouldn't want that for anyone. There's not a lot of safe places outside of Hogwarts. I'm just going to keep it to myself."

"That's what I would do too."

Harry couldn't wait to bring this up the next time Hermione berated him for doing something dishonest. Of course Lily did swear him to secrecy.

"So I can't tell anyone right? Not even Hermione?"

"No don't tell anyone. I wasn't supposed to even tell you. Though if Hermione had never cheated..." She shook her head. "Don't tell anyone."

"My lips are sealed."

"Thanks for listening. Honestly it feels good to get that off my chest."

Harry never knew Lily was so hard on cheaters. Now he definitely wasn't going to tell her about his new Potions book and the advantages it gave him over the other students.

"Oh look at that," Lily noted while looking at a poster on the wall.

"What's going on?"

"We have a Hogsmeade weekend coming up soon. I've been looking forward to it since the school year began."

"Hogsmeade right. Those are always fun."

"You've gone?" Lily looked at him with a puzzled expression.

"Oh well, I've heard about it from people. I'd like to go." Harry really had to stop messing up like that. It won't be good if Lily starts getting suspicious about him.

"We can go together," she happily responded.

"Yeah the four of us will have a lot of fun."

"Well I was thinking it could be just you and me."

Now it was Harry's turn to be confused. Was Lily asking him out? On a date? Harry couldn't deny a certain attractiveness to her. He never felt this way with Hermione. But she was his mother. Though this was a different Lily. It's not like she's given birth to him or anything. And she hasn't even met his father. Maybe in a strange way this could actually work...

No, what was he thinking? Going on a romantic date with Lily was out of the question. He had to put a stop to it.

"Well, I don't really think that's a good idea." Harry mumbled out the words unable to look Lily in the eyes.

"Oh, alright." Harry could tell she sounded disappointed. "Sorry for bringing it up."

She quickly walked off as soon as she finished talking. Harry thought of chasing after her but he couldn't bring himself to move his legs. He hoped more than anything she wasn't going off to go cry.

Harry walked over to the wall and leaned against it. He felt horrible. He didn't even know where to go or what to do. How could he have messed up so badly? But what other choice did he have? 

Just then Harry noticed one of his closest friends walking by. A friend who didn't actually know him.

"Hey Neville, wait up!" He shouted so the boy could hear him.

"Wh-who are you?" Neville sounded paranoid. Maybe he thought Harry was another bully.

"Right, sorry. My name's Harry. I just wanted to introduce myself."

"Hello." Neville looked around nervously. "Uh did you need something?"

"Just wanted to say hi." Being the boy who lived doesn't seem to have given him much confidence. "Well actually, I was wondering if you wanted to join my study group. It's about learning some extra charms and jinxes beyond just what we're studying in class."

"Why?"

"Doesn't hurt to be a little more prepared right? There are death eaters out there now."

"Yeah I guess..."

"So you're in?"

Neville only nodded his head and began walking off. Harry could he tell he would need a lot of help. He remembered that Neville fought with him at the Ministry of Magic so he knew he was more than capable. Harry would just have to help him. Remembering he still had a potions class Harry decided to rush off. He had to go alone this time. He'd probably see Lily there.

Potions class was largely uneventful. Hermione wasn't there so nobody was answering Slughorn's questions. For the second half of class they had to conjure another difficult potion. Harry, with help from his new book, crafted a perfect brew. He also learned the previous owner was called the Half-Blood Prince. Harry had no idea who it was or how to find him. Maybe a trip to the library later would illuminate him. Lily sat across the room from Harry. They didn't talk once.

After class ended Harry walked to the library to try and find more information about the Half-Blood Prince. He spent about an hour going through History books but was unable to find anyone who called themselves the Half-Blood Prince.

'Maybe in the Restricted Section.' He thought.

"Harry!"

Harry recognized Luna's voice.

"Hey Luna? What are you doing in the library?"

"Father likes to get updated on what the education situation is at Hogwarts for The Quibbler. Just in case there's any filagsec invasion." She whispered. Though Harry noted she was not whispering because of any Library rules.

"How would you know?" Harry asked hoping to get a laugh out of the question.

"Somebody would be burning the books, but it doesn't look like anything's been burned yet." Harry could tell she sounded disappointed.

Harry made a mental note to burn some books later and show them to Luna.

"How's Ron doing? I heard he had a dangerous encounter with a very nasty looking worm." Harry had no idea whether or not she was being serious.

"He'll be fine. Just has to stay in the hospital for a day."

"I hope he's careful with the Ministry-approved healing methods. Some of them are very dangerous."

"Is the Ministry trying to control sick people's minds?" He joked.

"How did you know? You've been reading The Quibbler haven't you!"

Harry could see how happy she looked. He didn't want to shatter her world.

"You caught me."

"I knew our readership was growing. I'll have to tell father. Thanks Harry!"

Harry was happy he could at least make one girl smile today. As Luna walked off, Harry decided to leave as well. There was nothing to be found of the Half-Blood Prince. He would have to look through the Restricted Section for more information, and he didn't have his invisiblity cloak anymore.

Right before he left he heard a voice from behind.

"Interested in wizarding history?"

It was Remus Lupin.

"Mostly just princes. Nothing useful for me anyways."

"Well there's not a lot of royalty to be found in the wizarding world I'm afraid. Were you researching anyone in particular?"

Harry decided to keep the name of the Half-Blood Prince to himself.

"No just general knowledge. What are you doing here anyways."

"I come here all the time. Nothing quite like reading a good book to pass the time."

Harry never knew Remus was so well read.

"You know you have been making quite the impression on Professor Slughorn. He has been raving about you."

"Well it's nothing."

"And you're incredibly talented in Defense Against the Dark Arts as well."

"I've always had a knack for it I suppose."

"What are you looking to be when you grow up?"

"An auror." Harry answered, almost instinctively.

"No doubt you have the talent for it. Keep at it Harry."

"Thank you Professor."

Harry decided Remus was the best person to ask about Sirius.

"Can I ask that's going to sound a bit strange? And I can't elaborate on anything or why I'm actually asking the question."

Remus looked dumbfounded for a second. "I can't promise you'll get a satisfying answer from me but go on."

Harry took a deep breath.

"Is Sirius Black alive?"

"Why are you asking abo-

"I can't elaborate. I'm sorry. If you can't answer I understand."

"Well yes. Sirius is still alive."

Harry breathed a sigh of relief.

Remus continued. "Did you know him?"

"I can't say anything. He won't know me either so don't bother asking about me. I just wanted to know."

"Harry you know I can keep a secret. You can always tell me anything."

"I know. I do trust you. I just, I can't tell you. I hope this doesn't lower your opinion of me."

"Of course not. It just confuses me a bit." Remus joked. Harry thought he sounded sincere but he couldn't know for sure.

More importantly, Sirius was alive. Not like in his own world. Harry knew he would probably never meet him. There was no real reason to since Sirius didn't actually know, but the mere fact that he was still alive meant everything to Harry.

Now he would have to figure out a way to fix things with Lily. The last thing he wanted was for her to hate him.


	7. Chapter 7

A Brand New World

Chapter 7

Things were a bit awkward the next few days with the foursome. Harry and Lily rarely talked, and Ron was still very annoyed over the whole 'worm' incident. The Slytherins hadn't forgetten about it either. They took to carrying around worms with them wherever and taunting Ron every chance they had. With no one to talk to Harry actually found himself paying attention in class.

Harry spent most of the morning working on a Potions essay for Slughorn. He didn't want a drastic step down in quality from his work in class lest Slughorn gets suspicious. After a few hours of getting nowhere he decided it would be best to get some help. Hermione was the easiest option in that regard, though she was never much for cheating. At the very least she could offer Harry some advice. She did cheat in the Quidditch tryouts but he couldn't actually tell her that knew about it. Harry packed up his school supplies and went down to lunch which should have just started.

When Harry entered the Great Hall he noticed Dumbledore was gone. Malfoy as well. Dumbledore didn't usually miss meals. It wasn't too important anyways. Harry shrugged off his concerns and walked over to the Gryffindor table. Hermione was gone.

Wonderful.

Harry sat next to Ron and across from Lily. Ron already had his face stuffed with food and Lily didn't bother looking up at him. Things were already tense. Harry decided to break the ice.

"Where's Hermione."

"Fworvind vom bop," Ron spit out in a voice that was clearly anything but English. He never quite learned that it was poor manners to talk while you're chewing.

"I think what Ron meant to say, Hermione is in the library. She's working on S.P.E.W." Lily answered without ever looking up at Harry.

Harry remembered Spew quite well. It was an attempt for Hermione to help house elves though she had never made much progress with it. The movement didn't really interest Harry.

"Well, I guess everyone needs a hobby."

Ron finally gulped the rest of the food in his mouth. "Quidditch is coming up Harry. Only a week left before the match."

Harry didn't need the reminder. Katie had them practicing constantly.

"We're playing Ravenclaw," he continued. Harry wasn't worried about beating Ravenclaw. They weren't the best team in the school.

"I'm looking forward to it. What about you Lily?" Harry was trying to get Lily to look at up him for the first time that day.

"I'll go." She answered curtly.

"I hope you root for Gryffindor!" He joked, trying to lighten the tension.

She wasn't laughing.

Ron was already stuffing his face with food again, likely an attempt to avoid all the tension at the the table.

Harry found himself beginning to get annoyed with Lily's attitude. What was he supposed to do? Tell her the truth about their relationship? She'd think he was mad. He didn't have a solution here.

Harry sighed and got up.

"I'm going to go study." He said.

Ron waved at him as he walked off.

"You think I'm being too hard on him?" Lily asked Ron when Harry left.

"Well... it'd be nice if my meals were a little less tense. You two always seem like you're ready to bite the other's head off."

"I guess. It's not like he did anything wrong."

"What happened between you too?"

"Nothing, it's nothing." Lily shook her head.

Ron knew to drop the subject.

Harry headed off to the library to find Hermione. He figured he could at least get some help on his potions essay. Then the morning wouldn't be a total waste. As he entered the library he noticed Hermione sitting down with her face buried in a book. Another dozen books were stacked behind her. They all had something to do with house elves.

"Hey," she said cheerfully as she noticed Harry walking over. "What are you doing here?"

"Lily said you were in the library. I was hoping you could help me with an essay. I've been having a lot of trouble with it."

Lily put her book down. "It's not like these books are helping me. Alright show me what you're working on."

Harry gave Hermione the essay. She spent about ten minutes telling him everything that was wrong with it. Eventually she noticed that Harry wasn't exactly understanding anything she had been saying.

"Harry... for someone who is so talented at potions I don't understand why you need my help."

Harry realized it was time to come clean with Hermione. His poor work on homework was never going to match up to his exceptional work in the classroom, and he knew it was only a matter of time before somebody called him out on it.

"Well, what if I told you I wasn't very good with potions?"

She perked up.

"I've been getting a bit of help in class," he continued.

"You've been cheating?" She nearly shouted at him.

"No, not exactly. There's this potions book I found in Slughorn's classroom."

He decided it was better to show her than tell her. Harry pulled out the book from his bag and handed it to Hermione.

She spent a few seconds flipping through the potions book.

"Harry, there's writing all over it."

"That's my potions secret. Someone scribbled notes, tips, advice, pretty much everything you need to know how to brew any type of potion."

"Property of the Half-Blood Prince," she read aloud. "Who is that."

Harry shrugged.

"Harry, you have to give this book up."

"Well..."

"Harry!" This time she actually shouted.

"I'm not harming anyone with it."

"It's cheating." It was as if the word was taboo to Hermione.

"It's just potions Hermione. What does it matter if I get a slightly higher grade than I would have without it?"

"It's-"

"Cheating I know," he interrupted.

Hermione glared at him. He decided to fall back on lying. Something he had been doing quite a lot lately.

"I need the book Hermione."

"For what?"

"Dumbledore gave me a secret mission," he lied.

"What?" Hermione was dumbfounded.

"He asked me to get information from Slughorn. That's why I need the book. I need to get close to him so he'll trust me enough to tell me his secrets."

"He gave you and Lily the same assignment?" Hermione asked.

This time it was Harry's turn to be confused.

"Wait what?"

"Lily. Dumbledore asked her to spy on... actually nevermind."

She was keeping something from him. Something about Lily and Dumbledore.

"Hermione..." He prodded.

"I can't say anything. Lily swore me to secrecy."

The gears in Harry's head started to turn.

"Dumbledore asked Lily to spy on Slughorn."

"Harry I don't know anything-"

He continued. "Dumbledore wants information."

"Harry-"

"But what exactly is Lily trying to get out of Slughorn?"

"Harry I can't say anything!" She shouted.

The librarian glared at them over all the noise.

Harry quickly came up with a way to get Hermione to tell him what he needed to know. He wasn't proud of it.

"Well, it's not like Lily is great at keeping your secrets." Harry noted.

"What do you mean?"

"Just something about you jinxing McLaggen at the Quidditch tryouts, and making sure Ron became the new Keeper."

Hermione looked shocked.

"She told you about that?!"

"She told me everything the other day," he continued. Harry felt bad about breaking Lily's trust, but he needed to know what was going on.

"I can't believe her. I told her not to tell anyone." Hermione sounded disgusted.

"Well if she can't keep my secrets..." Hermione paused for a second before continuing. "Dumbledore asked her to get close to Slughorn. To get something from him."

"Get what?"

"A memory. Something from his past. I think it concerns you-know-who." This time she went back to a whisper.

"Voldemort." Harry replied.

Hermione flinched. "Dumbledore wanted her to become Slughorn's favorite student. Of course with you around that's not happening."

"I'm Slughorn's favorite?" Harry asked.

"Of course. He never stops praising you in class. Which makes it harder for Lily to do her job. She's usually the best potions student in the school. That's probably why Dumbledore asked her and not me." Harry could detect a hint of jealousy in her voice.

'Dumbledore wants Lily to get a memory from Slughorn. Maybe if I can get the memory myself I can figure out what they're up to.' Harry thought to himself.

He didn't know whether or not he should confront Lily about it.

"I shouldn't have told you," she said regretfully.

"She'll never know."

"You won't tell her?"

"Nope. Your secret's safe with me."

"Thank you Harry!" She leaned over and hugged him.

"Well, now can you help me with this essay?"

She smiled. "Alright. Here's what you need to do."

The two spent the next hour working on the essay until they were both satisified with the quality of it. Harry was sure this would get him top marks. Perhaps even get him closer to Slughorn as well. It seems Harry had a new mission to work on.


End file.
